funny things
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: 3 weeks away with each other. Nothing could possibly happen could it? Mostly team. Alot if hotchly. For BFFF G.


**Hello my followers. This is a Birthday treat for my friend LJ. so after 3, 1, 2, 3, **

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday to you,**

**Happy Birthday tooo LJ,**

**Happy Birthday to you, Hip-hip, hurray.!**

**Here is a Hotly One-shot just for you. X **

Hotch and Emily had had a rough time through the Strauss ordeal, after Strauss had tried to publicly put Hotch down, Emily had pulled down her plan also in public at the same day that Strauss had put Hotch down. She had sunk low to try and get rid of Hotch and in return, Emily had also sunk low. However, Emily was all truth and added in the part where Strauss had tried to bride her into being her personal spy when trying t

to bring Hotch down, then she said about the fact that she said no then instead of being taken off the team she quiet. By this time the director had seen the whole thing and demanded Strauss to his office, where he shouted at her for doings such a thing, everyone heard it.

The team had gone out to celebrate when they had heard that the whole team would never be split up unless the team decided to. They had been let of or a 3 week of vacation as they had put up with Strauss for so long and that they had not had a break for sometime. With the kids the team knew that they could not go to Vegas, so they had decided to go to a trip where everyone was happy to go. The kids had wanted to go to a theme park of some kind, the adults wanted to go to a relaxing holiday with a little fun. They had the week end to chose where they wanted to go.

"We could go to Alton towers." Jack said. The kids where with them as they had gone to a restaurant and had dinner and drinks there.

"No, what would us grown ups do?" Rossi asked the kids.

"Go on the rides silly," Henry said.

"We are to big for the rides, espeacially Dave, and you kids are not going to Alton towers, that is too expensive." Hotch said with JJ agreeing.

"Then camping in the woods." Jack said.

"We don't have a tent." Hotch said.

"And I don't like the woods and if we did have a tent then I would not go. The only time I would go is if there was a safer place to stay and we where close enough to a town or something." JJ said.

"Well to the beach then Mama?" Henry said.

"The weather is not good, you would be cold, baby. And I don't think the others would want to go." JJ said.

"I don't want to go to the beach it to wet." Jack said.

"How about going for walks around the towns and shopping and water parks?" Morgan suggested with Reid and Hotch.

"NOO" Henry screeched.

"NO NO NO. That is boring. Shopping is boring. We went last week, I don't want to go to a water place when we have all he time in the world to go, and walks around towns sound boring and we don't get to stay in the woods or in town near a wood." Jack said.

"See, It would be boring. I only want to go to the woods and play in a lake not a swimmy place. And, and, and it would not be the same as walks through the woods." Henry pouted.

JJ wished that she was not scared of the woods. _Why do I have to be scared of the woods. I don't like staying in tents as you can hear everything that happens and it is always cold. I would not mind walking around if I was with people and that I would be back to a cabin or a house where you can shower and get washed. Trust me to have to ruin this holiday._ She came out of her thought when she saw Jack and Henry fighting over why they can't go to woods and theme parks.

"Parks are better as mommy wont be scared." Henry said madly.

"No Woods are better, Mommy can stay home, just cause there no home places to stay in, we could go for a walk., and you get to see things." Jack said just as mad as henry.

"Well that would be stupid as you would get so far and have to go back. And if mommy no like this then I no tooooo." Henry said matter-of-factly. He did think that woods would be better but he did not want to go to a place where mommy would be scared, as that would not be fair, but he had to make Jack think that he was the one thinking that parks would be better, for mommy.

"Well parks can be boring to." Jack did not get why Aunt JJ was scared of woods, they where pretty and animals where there, and you could see the different places. And explore. Then he realised that Henry did not want to go somewhere where his mommy would be scared and that would not be fair. So he pretended to realise that herny was right. "Okay parks are better."

Henry thought that he had done good for protecting mommy without jack noticing.

Everyone could read between the lines and they knew exactly why henry, even though he had always wanted to go to the woods, sad that parks where better, and that jack gave in to Henry as he had seen this to.

"Sorry I just need to go and take this." Emily said when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"hey gramps." Emily said once out of earshot of the others. As much as they where her family, this was one person that she would ever let down her guard down completely to.

"hello Emily, hows my favourite granddaughter doing?" Gampa Prentiss said.

"fine dad, and I am your only granddaughter grampa." Emily chuckled.

"W=is everything going on all right there? And when am I going to see my favourite munchkin and her boyfriend and friends, that you talk none stop about?" Grampa said

"Well, I don't know, we are trying to find somewhere to go on holiday. We all have 3 weeks off from work and are hoping to go on holiday." Emily said. She knew that she did not need to say anthing else as gramps knew about everyone and there likes, dislikes, fears, loved and hated things. He knew that kids would love to go to the woods, JJ liked places that she could stay in safe places like cabins, hate woods and tents in the same place if she had to do that, more prone to woods near towns and cabins with water, theme parks would be a no-no as with child abduction and the job she has. Rossi hated theme parks, Reid was more of adventure wildlife than theme park and Morgan liked both. Hotch would be overly protective in a theme park and would be happier in a wood but he had no tent like the rest of them. Then there was Emily his little girl. After her dad was killed in-front of his Emily he had taken to being her fartherly figure. He remebered the way she had screamed when the noise and her daddy hitting the floor. They way in which she shoutted at daddy to wake up and stop sleeping, they way in which she sent a prayer after realising he had gone to a better place, then the scream when she saw a man standing over her with a gun pointed to her 7 year old face, followed by sweet dreams and bang, bang. He watched as Emily's little thin body be forced back violently to the floor away from her daddy, crying and shouting it hurts, and I don't feel so good as she watched the blood pool out from her chest and stomach as she slowley felt weaker, and the I feel so tired. The way in which she looks at me strangley before she blinks twice to see better through the tears and the blinding pain that no dought she was feeling. The way in which she smiles and tries to move to him hre gramps with the look of, 'am I gong to see daddy to, and am I going to meet the angles, and will they be nice to me?' before I hug her and the paramedics come in to bring her back to him. He lost his daughter to politics and they way in which she treated his granddaughter. His son in law to a bullet, and nealy his granddaughter. Gramps? Gramps?

"Gramps are you still there?" He heard Emily say over the phone.

"yes sorry, zoned out a little." he said after trying to put that horrid memory back into a box. Then it came to him, she worked in the FBI, she could die anytime, he wanted to see her, 3 weeks was enough time to see everyone and get to know them as well as enjoy there holidays. And it was still warmish, a good warm.

"oood, I was alittle worried that you had gone, anyway so yeah we are still trying to think of a place to go." Emily said over the phone.

"well why not come here, in Germany, to the cabin in the woods near a little village. I am sure that everyone would like it as JJ has a safe place to go and the kids would anjoy it. They would get to see me and I see them, as well as that boyfriend of yours and his kid. What do you say. I could book it right here and now." Gamps said. He was hoping that it would work.

"um, I will go and ask, no actually boom it, I will give you the money back when I am there." Emily said.

"no no, I need to spend that money or the goverentment would get it, so this is your treat. No argument just get to the airport... 3pm tomorrow packed and ready. It is booked. Bye love you" Emily heard before the dial tone.

She smiled to her self, as that was what he did. Do somethigna dngive no time to say no or disagree.

She walked back to the table, and saw that evrything had settled down, apart from, "mommy why are you scared of the woods?" Herny asked JJ.

Emily knew that JJ would not want to explain this now, so decided to tell them the good news, that she knew everyone would like.

"hey you lot, well I have got a holiday place and it is already booked, we have to be at the airport at 3pm at the latest." Emily said trying to drag out the news as long as she could.

"COOL A PLANE RIDE"" Henry and Jack said in unison.

Everyone laughed at the boys.

"So Where are we going?" Hotch and JJ asked.

"Germany" Emily answered. She knew exactly how to say as little info as possible when trying to drag things out.

"GERMANY" the boys shouted as they had never been before, infact everyone was shocked as no one had been before as there was never enough time. She knew that JJ had always wanted to go. Espeacialy to this place as there was cabins, this was how she had learned that jj was happy in woods as long as there was town near by and a cabin to sleep in with a shower and toilet. And that no one had ever gone out of America except Rossi and her.

"Yes"

"Where in Germany JJ and Morgan asked with everyone else excited to hear the news.

"Tell us everything now" Garcia said

"To the woods in a cabin with a town near by so JJ will be happy and so will everyone else. And yes JJ is does have showers and toilets." Emily said. Everyone was happy and ate their meal before heading home to pack for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"We will get there when we get there, Jack and Henry, okay?" JJ Emily and Hotch said in unison.

"Okay, But are we there yet?" Henry asked before Jack could open his mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Hotch JJ and Emily said.

Rossi was watching from another seat and could not help but chuckle at the kids and the others. Reid who was seated next to him was to in grossed with a new book. Morgan was listening to his ipod and Garcia was fussing over Jack and Henry.

The plane was smooth and gentle, with every passing cloud and aww and ohh follwed by are we there yets from the kids, they eventually got there. Everyone collected up there luggage and set off to there destination. These three weeks, everyone wsa going to have a great time and chill out.

XXXXX

**The next chapter will be up hopefully later this week. Again happy Birthday to LJ, I wont say your name just incase you don't want people to know. **

**I get my Alevel results today. Wish me luck.**


End file.
